White Day: A Labyrinth Named School (2015)
White Day: A Labyrinth Named School (Android) on T-Store (Korea Only) (Google Play Store) * November 26, 2015 White Day: A Labyrinth Named School (Android) on Google Play Store (Korea Only) * February 19, 2016 iOS: * December 18, 2015 White Day: A Labyrinth Named School (iOS) on Apple Itunes Store (Korea Only) * TBA PlayStation VR: * TBA 2016 * TBA 2016 PC: * TBA * TBA |genre = First Person Survival horror Adventure |engine = Unity 3D |modes = Single player |ratings = ESRB: M (Mature) GRB: 15+Korean Game Rating Board |platforms = Android iOS PlayStation VR Microsoft Windows |media = Digital download |input = |website = *Official Homepage *Facebook Page }} White Day: A Labyrinth Named School, Known as ( ) in Korea, (Stylized: '''WhiteDay'), also known as "White Day Remake" is a survival horror title developed by ROI Games and Gachyon Soft (가치온소프트). White Day is a complete remake of the PC game of the same name released in 2001. The original game gained much popularity in South Korea. It also gained a cult-like following in the United States, Canada, the United Kingdom, and other countries. White Day: A Labyrinth Named School is a fear-inducing, survival horror game viewed, completely from a first-person perspective. White Day captures a distinctly Asian perspective and atmosphere, and centers around a high school that is swirling with legends and mysteries. The game follows the story of Hui-min, the protagonist, and other students who find themselves locked in the school late at night. The game is currently available for Android on local Korean store (T store), Google Play Store and on iOS (Apple iTunes store). It is also slated to release on PC and PlayStation 4 (utilizing PlayStation VR) and is due to release in 2016. ROI Games released an update with English translation on 19 February, and will release the game internationally in other languages at a later date. It is directed and produced by the president of ROI Games, Lee Won Sool; who was the former CEO of Sonnori. This remake version is built on a brand new engine (Unity) and includes graphical improvements and several other features (Ghosts, Ghost Collections, Gameplay Features, Stories and extended plot) not found in the original version of the game. Initially it was shown to be a port of the original game to mobile platforms. It has re-established the game after it was thought to have become an abandonware title. Cast Development In March, 2014, Sonnori's hompage got back with a teaser video for a mobile version but closed again. Initially since 2011 the game was being co-developed by Sonnori (the formerly closed company) and Gachyon Soft (judging by promotional material), it started out as a port of the original game to mobile platforms but soon began shaping up into a complete remake. Early footage shows footage of the original game mixed with early preview of the early mobile port, which at the time has been using the assets from the original game, collections (possibly initial version of ghost collections) showcase several enemies / ghosts in their old model appearances, It's unknown if it was running on the old engine or a new one (Unity). ;19/01/2015 News were out about White Day games at This is game.com. The game was announced that it is being made by the "ROI GAMES" & "Gachion Soft", "ROI GAMES" has been established by Lee Won Sool. He was the former CEO of Sonnori and a Game Developer. Lee Won Sool also expressed his plan of making the game into a series. Initially the game was aimed at mobile platforms only and was a port of the original White Day game but with VR in mind, however things changed in the following months where most of the game assets were remade and various platform releases were planned. (단독) 이원술 대표 “화이트데이를 스테디셀러 시리즈로 만들어 가고 싶다”, Exclusive representatives Lee Won Sool: "I want to make a series of long White Day"(단독) 14년 전 이야기의 끝을 맺는다! 화이트데이 모바일 프리뷰, Exclusive 14 years ago the story concludes! White Day mobile previewed. (right)]] ;22/09/2015 A promotional homepage was opened for the game.White Day Korean Homepage ;05/10/2015 A CG Trailer was revealed.화이트데이 학교라는 이름의 미궁 CG 트레일러 ;22/10/2015 A Media showcase was held, showcasing the new features of the game including the upgraded inventory, visuals, animations, character models and environments and more.14년만에 돌아온 화이트데이 모바일, 어떤 점이 달라졌나?, 14 years came back in White Day mobile, or been different at any point?http://www.inven.co.kr/webzine/news/?news=145162 ;03/11/2015 Representative during SCEK 2015 PlayStation Event.]] Sonnori representative revealed that 'White Day' is planned for release on PlayStation 4. In particular, support for virtual reality head-mounted headset, the PlayStation VR, is expected to show the essence of the horror game.News.join.com: ROI Games White Day Reveal at SCEK 2015 Event (Korean) It was unveiled in the "Sony Computer Entertainment Korea" (hereafter SCEK) "G-Star 2015" lineup in Seocho-dong, Seoul e-Sports Stadium Arena. The event has unveiled information on the 'White Day' PS4 version release. White Day "PS4 version" is expected to support the VR device developed by Sony, known as the "PlayStation VR". In other words, a player wearing the PlayStation VR and can play the game and the story as protagonist "Hui-min ;4/11/2015 *According to the announcement of the developer, VR version was introduced as a different version, not a simple port of the mobile version game.(공식 페이스북) (화이트데이: 학교라는 이름의 미궁) 플레이스테이션 VR용 개발발표 (Official Facebook) Announced development, WhiteDay:ALNS(remake) PlayStation VR ver. Release & Update ;19/11/2015 The game, Whiteday (2015) Remake was released in T-store (Local Android app market in Korea), Google Play Store (Korean language) and is to be released on Apple 'App store' (Korean language) in December. Other language versions will be released later. (Dub, Interface, Subtitles - Korean, English, Japanese /Interface, Subtitles - Local language of 12 countries. ex: French, Spanish, Italian, Russian, Chinese.. etc. plan) ;26/11/2015 The game was released in Korea on Android in Google Play Store. ;14/12/2015 A big update is scheduled to be released for Android devices on the local Korean T Store and Google Play which introduced the King Real (hardest difficulty) which was featured in the original game, and additional special bonus costumes to the game. Scheduled to update soon and Other details are also further notice. ;18/12/2015 *A big update was released for Android devices on the local Korean T Store and Google Play.Real mode(hardest difficulty), special bonus costumes & Costumes DLC *'Gamepad Support (Beta Service)' *'The game was released in Korea on iOS in Apple iTunes Store' ;14/01/2016 *Added Resource Validation Tests *Added Costumes DLC (Couples Party Dress Package) *Gamepad Support function Enhancements etc... ;19/02/2016 Added Language option (Korean<->English) in Setting (Although commissioned a professional translation company but typos or misinterpretation can exist.) Currently, English dub hasn't been applied.(19/02/2016) *'Cloud Save system support' *Added Ending Credit skip function *Modified Ending Scene's Replay function *Added function ( Continue the Games at Recently Checkpoint ) etc... Features Aside from graphics, the game features were almost completely altered, this includes: *New modern graphics as it is built on a completely new engine, as such the character faces, models and animations are more detailed now making them more expressive than in the original game, the mobile version of the remake itself tops the original version and resembles console graphics. *The gameplay was heavily altered and improved, the ghosts are no longer jump scare mechanics but are far more sinister than that (Far more 3d Ghosts in the game). *There are about 21 Ghosts in the game now (excluding enemies like Eun-mi and the Janitors). **Cut ghosts were brought back (such as Na-hyae, Mi-suk (Eun-Ah), Kyeong-Hui) whom had their stories but didn't appear in the original game. **New ghosts were added (The Dormitory Captain's Spirit, Yeong-Mi, Attendence Ghost, Altered; Mermaid, Woman in the cabin) some new and some based on previous unused stories. **8 Additional Ghost Stories were added in. Some previous stories were altered and updated heavily as well, previous ghosts (Such as: Spider Ghost, Doppelgänger) Received their ghost stories for the first time. **Some of the new Ghosts require Conditional Items to be met, a new feature in the remake. **It is now possible to collect cards known as Ghost Collections under special circumstances. *Some characters make an interactive physical appearance for the first time now as opposed to sounds, halos or just shadow ghosts. *Several Ending Scenario was altered by South Korean manhwa artist, Yoon Tae-ho (윤태호). He was in charge of Ending scenario continuity. *The game includes a variety of additional bonus costumes for Hui-min, the Janitors and even for the girls. This includes a Christmas special event that was held for December 2015. Soundtrack This game was produced music for the game unlike The original. The music was not released yet. Currently, it can hear only Limited edition OST and at the games. In Limited edition OST, contains four songs.Main theme, Ending, Ending(inst.) * Opening : Soliloquy_opening(희민 Theme) - 박상혁, Soliloquy_opening (Hui-min Theme) - Park Sang-hyeok * Main theme : 미궁(재 녹음판) - 황병기(작곡가)/ 소프라노 윤인숙(목소리), The Labyrinth(Re-recording ver.) - Hwang Byung-ki (Composer)/ Soprano Yun Insuk(Vocal) * Ending : 꿈인 것 처럼(Ending Theme) - 나비(가수)/박상혁(작곡), Like a dream (Ending Theme) - Navi(Vocal)/Park Sang-hyeok(Composer) For more details, see link Gallery In-game Images Whiteday - 1.png|Game Title Opening Whiteday mobile(2015)- 3R.png|Game Start Menu Whiteday - 2.png|Choose the difficulty Mode Menu Whiteday mobile(2015)- 3.png|Opening Movie Whiteday mobile(2015)- 4R.png|Opening Movie Whiteday mobile(2015)- 5.png|Description of the operation Whiteday mobile(2015)- 6.png|Start point Whiteday mobile(2015)- 7R.png|First floor notice board (changed Save Point) Whiteday mobile(2015)- 8R.png|Reflection in mirror (New feature) White Day Remake - Head Demon Head Ghost Lunch Lady.gif LabyrinthA school.png LabyrinthA.png Woman in the cabinet.jpg Baby remake.jpg Doppel remake.png Screenshot 2015-12-04-21-33-58.png Screenshot 2015-12-04-21-34-10.png Screenshot 2015-12-04-21-37-04.png Ghost tree in remake.png Pen remake.png First aid kit remake.png White Day-Remake-Ji-won-1.png Vending machine remake.png Coffe can remake.png Coin remake.png Soybean milk remake.png whiteday-remake-seong-ah takes huimin to vent.jpg whiteday-remake-bong-gu.jpg whiteday-remake-classroom.jpg whiteday-remake-eun-mi.jpg whiteday-remake-mobile.jpg whiteday-remake-so-yeong.jpg Diffi.png Second grade.png Kyeong-hui.png Start Loading.png|Start Loading (Eng) Opening Movie (English).png|Opening Movie (English) Game Title Opening (English).png|Game Title Opening (English) Game Start Menu (English).png|Game Start Menu (English) Choose the difficulty level Menu (English).png|Choose the difficulty level Menu (English) Collection List Menu.png|Collection List Menu Colection Play Rank.png|Collection Play Rank Collect Old Figurine.png|Collect Old Figurine Downloadable Content Menu (English).png|Downloadable Content Menu (English) Loding.png|Loding Start point (English).png|Start point (English) First floor notice board & Instruction (English).png|First floor notice board & Instruction (English) Dialogue choices 1.png|Dialogue choices 1 Dialogue choices 2.png|Dialogue choices 2 English subtitles Scene.png|English subtitles Scene Text Messages (Eng).png|Text Messages (Eng) A Note from the Class President (English).png|A Note from the Class President (English) = Cleaner's Memo Magazine Pick-up Instructions (English_School Document).png|Magazine Pick-up Instructions (English_School Document) School Ghost Stories (7) (English).png|School Ghost Stories (7) (English) Felt-Tip pen.png|Felt-Tip pen : (Marker) pen Coin (Eng).png|Coin (Eng) Soy Milk (Eng).png|Soy Milk (Eng) Pre-release Images whiteday-remake-teaser-2014-03-16.jpg|Whiteday Teaser site from 2014 whiteday-remake-20150116195043_9208.jpg|Alpha Version - (Preview) - Notice: the original map being used. whiteday-remake-20150116194400_8697.jpg|Alpha Version - Multiplayer Mode (Delete) whiteday-remake-comingsoon.jpg|"COMING SOON" Image showing text flipped horizontally. Whiteday_remake_img1.jpg|Banner whiteday-remake-intertitle-facebook.jpg|Promotional intertitle image. whiteday-remake-so-yeong and hui-min.jpg|Promotional image depicting So-yeong and Hui-min. White Day Remake - Seong-Ah.png|Seong-ah as she appears in the PlayStation VR Version teaser. Mi-suk-remake-2-full.png|Mi-suk at the music room, New building. Na-hyae-Remake.png|Na-hyae. (writing on the chalkboards ghost) Spider Long Hair Lady Ghost-Remake.png|Spider Ghost. Yeondu Highschool Remake.png|Yeondu HighSchool Exterior. whiteday-remake-exterior concept.jpg|School Exterior concept from Facebook page. whiteday-remake-promo poster.jpg|Promotional image showing Ji-hyon, Seong-ah, So-yeong, developer and publisher name. Whiteday-remake-limited edition-0.jpg|Limited Edition package. (Backpack, O.S.T CD, Artbook, Umbrella, Note, Pen, Testimonial letter with L-holder, Game Download code, Limited Edit Costume ) Whiteday-remake-limited edition.jpg|White Day (remake) - Limited Edition package Sold out Image. whiteday-remake-g-star guerilla event.jpg|G-star(game fair in Korea) guerilla event. whiteday-remake-Roi Games team.jpg|Developers and South Korean Manhua artist, Yoon Tae-ho (Participated in Ending scenario arrangement) whiteday-remake-Roi Games 2015.06.29 recording scene.jpg|2015/06/29/ : Prof. Hwang Byungki, and Soprano: Yun Insuk (alternate:Yoon In-sook) and Staff. Labyrinth (2015) Re-recording Work in Recording studio. character-min-xs.png|Huimin character-soyoung-xs.png|Soyeong Character-jihyun.png|Jihyun Character-sunga.png|Sungah/Seong-ah Ghost Story Screenshot 2015-12-04-22-26-38.png Captain collection.png Fox spirit collection.png Misuk collection.png Mermaid, water demon collection.png Ghost tree collection.png Woman in the closet collection.png Doppel ghost collection.png Na-hyae-0.png Spier collection.png Mannequin collection.png Collection kyeong hui.png Patch Update related images whiteday-remake-update.jpg|December 14, 2015 - Update Poster. white day google play promo.jpg white day google play promo janitor b.jpg white day google play promo janitor.jpg Hui-min's Costume -Dandy guy-.jpg|Hui-min's Costume guy : when achieving certain conditions in game. So-yeong's Costume -Eleganta one-piece dress-.jpg|So-yeong's Costume one-piece dress : when achieving certain conditions in game. Seong-ah's Costume -Hot girl-.jpg|Seong-ah's Costume girl : when achieving certain conditions in game. Ji-hyeon's Costume -Calm Lady-.jpg|Ji-hyeon's Costume Lady : when achieving certain conditions in game. Bong-gu's Costume-Memories of the towels-.jpg|Bong-gu's Costumeof the towels :when achieving certain conditions in game. Dal-su's Costume -Bikers-.jpg|Dal-su's Costume Bikers : when achieving certain conditions in game. White Day Costumes-Nightmare of Christmas DLC.png|White Day Costumes - Nightmare of Christmas DLC - KRW 3,300. White Day Costumes-Dream of Christmas DLC.png|White Day Costumes - Dream of Christmas DLC - KRW 3,300. 토깽이 와 멋쟁이(Bunny & Dandy) Costume.png|White Day Costumes - Bunny & Dandy (토깽이 와 멋쟁이) DLC -KRW 2,200 냥이 와 베어본구 (Kitty & Bear'bone'gu) Costume.png|White Day Costumes - Kitty & Bear bone gu (냥이 와 베어본구) DLC - KRW 2,200. 햄스터 와 호돌이 (Hamster & Tiger) Costume.png|White Day Costumes - Hamster & Tiger (햄스터 와 호돌이) DLC - KRW 2,200. White Day Costumes - Pure white apple uniform.jpg|White Day Costumes - Pure white apple uniform. [ Korean word,"사과" is homonym. This word means apple and apology.] Next-> White Day Costumes - Pure white apple uniform (So-yeong).jpg|White Day Costumes - Pure white apple uniform. [ It is a double entendre: FREE costumes for the initial purchase White Day:ALNS (remake) iOS ver users.] ' Next ->' White Day Costumes - Pure white apple uniform (Sung-ah).jpg|White Day Costumes - Pure white apple uniform. '' Containing the company's apology for delayed the release of the iOS version.'' White Day Costumes - Pure white apple uniform (Ji-hyeon).jpg|White Day Costumes - Pure white apple uniform. costumes for the initial purchase iOS ver and Will be Paid-for sales since February(iOS&Android) Videos WhiteDay Mobile Teaser|White Day Mobile (Beta) Teaser - 3/14/2014 - first promotional video when the title was still a mobile port. 인벤 화이트데이 모바일 영상 2|White Day Mobile video 2 Inventory 인벤 화이트데이 모바일 영상 3|White Day Mobile video 3 Inventory Conference White Day Remake Mobile|Conference White Day Remake / Mobile - 취재 화이트데이 모바일, "부분유료화 없이 8,800원으로 판매된다" 화이트데이 학교라는 이름의 미궁 CG 트레일러|White day:A Labyrinth Named School (Remake) CG trailer 화이트데이 모바일 초반 플레이 (오프닝~설지현 조우)|White Day Remake - Mobile (Android) Early-Play (From opening, gameplay introduction to encounter with Ji-hyeon) Whiteday PlayStation VR Teaser Official |White Day Remake - PlayStation VR Teaser 화이트데이, 게임패드 조작(beta) 프리뷰|White Day Mobile Beta Update Preview - King Real and Gamepad Support. 화이트데이, 크리스마스 의상 프로모션 영상 (White Day ALNS, Christmas Costume Promtion movie) References Category:Games Category:Mobile Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School